


Practice

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Series: Take a shot! Any shot! [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill is actually helpful, BillDip, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP being cast in a school play where they have to kiss. Person A has never been kissed before, and Person B offers to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> As tag says. It's an Au.  
> A school AU.  
> Might write more for it later.

Dipper groaned dropping his bag in the floor. Then he let himself fall onto his bed.  
He had just returned from another day of school, and if it weren't bad enough already a school play had been announced.  
Mabel had reacted with glee since she'd been chosen to work on costumes.  
Dipper however.. He had somehow gotten the lead role's love interest as role.  
The lead role being Pacifica Northwest.  
And they had to kiss.  
Dipper had many issues with this, a few being his hatred toward the girl, his lacking acting skills and well THE FACT HE'D NEVER KISSED ANYONE.  
He buried his face further into his pillow. Maybe he'd be able to go in sick the next weeks, miss practice and just avoid the whole thing.

"What's wrong?" A high pitched voice he immediately recognized asked, Bill.  
Dipper turned, eying the yellow glad teen sitting at the end of his bed.  
Bill just kinda invited himself over at random times, seeing as he was home schooled and thus didn't have to wait for school to end.. For him at least.  
"Nothing.. Just.. A dumb school play I have to be in". Dipper said sitting up, one thing with Bill was he never missed a day. He always made sure to visit Dipper at some point each day. This made him the one person Dipper dared calling his friend -not counting his twin sister-.  
Bill cocked a single eyebrow "I didn't know you knew how to act".  
"Neither did I" Dipper said with a sigh. "Worst part is I got the love interest role" he groaned slightly "I have to kiss Pacifica".  
Bill's expression turned to a frown and he made a snort noise.  
"I don't even know how to kiss!" Dipper fell back onto his bed "Or act for that matter!" He rubbed his face.  
He heard a rustling noise and felt his bed shift, looking up he saw Bill was standing up next to him.  
"What's wrong Bi-"  
He was interrupted by the blonde making a 'ssh' noise. "Sit up" he then commanded, blue eyes sparkling slightly.  
Dipper frowned doing as said, "why...?"  
Bill ignored him sitting down next to him. "Do you need kissing practice?"  
The brunette's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly in surprise, did he really just.. He even looked death serious.  
"I.." He stammered out, "I don't.."  
Bill chuckled slightly "Its just practicing. So you know how it works, I promise you".  
Dipper nodded slightly, though he weren't all convinced. "But how would I practice..?"  
Bill moved closer "You already know".  
Dipper felt his heart speed up, he didn't actually..? Did he really?  
His face felt hot and Bill was close enough for Dipper to feel his breath.  
"Just practice.." Bill mumbled, his eyes locked into Dipper's.  
Then he placed his lips on Dipper's.  
After a few seconds he pulled away looking slightly flushed, "s-sorry.. I just.. Thought I'd help show you how it worked.."  
He moved a bit away, turning to leave.  
"W-wait..!" Dipper spluttered out, his words uncontrollable, "its fine! You can.." He bit his lip "You can help me practice later as well!".  
Bill smirked, "I'd love that".

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.  
> I can't write for shit.


End file.
